


歌舞伎町之夜

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 黑道
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 送给雀雀的贺文~不是道场偷情！是小狂犬的黑道AU生日快乐么么哒~





	歌舞伎町之夜

01

“源氏，来到松山组的第一天感觉怎么样？”

站在霓虹灯下的小混混叼着烟，他痞气地冲从后巷里走出来的源氏挥挥手。被问及的人没有急着回答，他踩着缓慢的步伐悠哉地从阴暗的地方走出，歌舞伎町如白昼一样的灯光打在了这张沾着人血的脸上。

“不算非常习惯。”源氏戴着一副漆皮黑手套，他看着自己被弄脏的白色西装，心情很糟糕，他提起手里的金属箱子问道，“讨债原来是那么辛苦的事情吗？”

“你这臭小子！看在岛田老大的面子山，已经给你安排了最轻的活儿了！”松山组的成员嫌弃地拍了拍源氏的肩膀，示意他跟着自己走，“妈的，比这更辛苦的生计活儿多的是……最近的年轻人到底都是什么毛病，把混黑道当作是过家家？”

 

源氏似懂非懂地点了点头，他把装满钱的箱子递给了松山组的“老前辈”。

“原来，松山组的底层生计是这样的……”源氏看着自己手上欠债人的血，想那后巷里的人怕是以后再也不敢欠钱不还了，“大哥！那比讨债更加辛苦的生计还有什么？”源氏突然好奇心大起，他跟在自称经验老道的松山组组员身后，像是三好学生般认真地讨教道。

 

“哈？”自诩是大哥的小混混不爽地将烟头摁灭在电线杆上，他回过头撞了源氏的肩膀一下，反问道，“你小子是什么都不知道就来黑道了吗？！”

“我没有什么选择。”

“你这混蛋！什么叫没有选择啊！”

“就是：除了加入黑道，人生没有其他目标了。”

“哦……哦！你这小子，这话听起来倒真是有觉悟！那就让我来好好教你什么是黑道。”

 

………

…

 

夜晚才是这条街疯狂的开始。

西装笔挺的俱乐部少爷用花言巧语吸引客人，而俱乐部的小姐们则在一杯杯昂贵的香槟酒前巧笑嫣然，柏青哥店更是彻夜狂欢，流浪汉和醉鬼充斥在这条街上的每个阴暗角落里。拉皮条、敲诈、碰瓷、勒索、纵欲……这就是歌舞伎町每晚的主题和主角。

 

“听起来，松山组的生计还真是辛苦。”源氏盘着腿坐在松山事务所的沙发上，乖巧地叼着一支草莓味的棒棒糖，活像个没见过世面的高中生似的说道，“我从前都不知道有那么辛苦。”

“你还真是奇怪，上头明明说你在黑道混了很长时间，怎么什么都不知道。”松山组的小弟看着眼前这个连烟都不碰的家伙，嫌弃地哼哼了两声，“你以前到底在组里干什么的？”

源氏听到这个问题，眨巴了下眼睛诚实地回答道：“帮我哥哥做事。”

 

原来又是个家里和黑道有关系的二世祖。

松山组的小弟听完后，不爽地将纯净水推到了源氏的面前，他忽地扬天抱怨道：“到底为什么我在这里照顾一个二世祖啊！好想出去一起和大哥们和山崎组火拼啊！”

 

****“哦？原来是山崎组啊。”** **

 

02

“听说了吗？昨天山崎组老大的尸体在东京湾附近被发现了！”

“什么？！昨天不是还在关西和本家的岛田组火拼吗？怎么一下子变成尸体了？”

“我怎么知道！因为这件事情山崎组突然求和。”

“岛田组的老大怎么说？同意了？”

“本家的事情我怎么知道！”

 

源氏仰面躺在沙发上，他叼着最喜欢的草莓味棒棒糖，听着松田组组员说着重要的八卦，嘴里含糊不清地哼着风俗店里听来的小曲子，像是非常享受地吹着夏日里的空调。

嗯哼~要是每个夏天都那么轻松就好了。

 

渐渐地，谈话声消失了，原本噪杂的松田组顿时安静了下来。

“谁？！”前一秒还在享受的源氏立马张开了眼睛，他霍地站起，条件反射地摸向腰间——糟糕！现在是在松田组的事务所，没有带龙一文字。

“是我。”熟悉的嗓音立马让浑身都是杀气的人安静了下来，源氏看着眼前出现的人，双眼瞬间充满了小狗崽见到骨头般的喜悦，他三步并两步走到那人的面前，厚着脸皮蹭着对方的脖子半是撒娇地说：“哥哥，你一直不来看我，我都快忘记你的味道了。”

说完，源氏就伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了舔冒着汗珠的脖颈，接着又像是啃肉骨头那样咬了咬。

 

“住手。”半藏扯开了源氏的脸，他冷冷地盯着满脸兴奋的弟弟说，“你还没得到教训吗？”

“你那时还没有给我答案。”

这牛头不对马嘴的回答外人听了心生疑惑，可对半藏来说这却像一根刺。他忽地提起源氏的衣领，“哐当”一声将其砸向身后的水泥墙，源氏没有反抗，反而面带笑容看着他忽然狂暴起来的哥哥。

“哥哥……不，半藏，我要告诉你，我爱你。你呢？和我一样吗？”戴着黑手套的手慢慢地从半藏的眼睛划向嘴唇，半藏抿着嘴松开了提着源氏领子的手，他一把拉住了抚在脸上的手，扯掉了这只手上的黑手套……

“怎么了？为什么不回答我的问题？”源氏换了一只手，他抬起了半藏垂着的脸，亲吻着服帖在耳畔的黑发奇怪地问道，“我这断指有那么可怕吗？”

 

 

03

半藏很清楚源氏的小指为什么会被切断，他也清楚那是什么样的错误。

岛田组的老大隐忍地皱起了眉头，而源氏却自顾自地将自己埋在半藏的胸口，活像个爱撒娇的小奶狗。

 

“这里是松田组，你给我安分点。”半藏扯着源氏的头皮强硬地令他抬起头道。

“为什么？”通透的眼眸里满是纯粹的疑惑，谁都不会想到这个外表纯良的男人曾经做过那么疯狂的事情，源氏挨着半藏又委屈地问，“在松田组就不能做爱了吗？我们不是在岛田组做过很多次吗？”

“……”

不要和一只饿疯了的狼狗讨论应在在哪里、如何优雅地用餐。半藏还没有回答，源氏一只手就已经解开了他的裤头，炙热的气息沿着脖子一路往胸口下移，因撕咬而留下的水渍沾染在白色衬衫上，半透明布料下的结识肉体在这样的情况下显得格外色情。

“算了，我们换个话题吧。”源氏挑开了已经成为布条的衣服，他把下巴支在半藏的胸口上，向上看着他亲爱的哥哥，用小时候讨要糖果的口气说道，“哥哥，那么多天里，你想我了吗？我很想你，每天都在想……”被人用讨好又痴情的目光注视的时候，没有多少人会继续冷着脸——当然，这不包括半藏。

他睥睨着这这只还披着羊皮的小狼狗，一把揪住了已经把手指伸到自己内裤里的手。

“你不相信我？”维持着手指被抓着的姿势，源氏又往上挪了几分，两张相似的脸几乎在这一刻就要贴在一起了，“你想让我怎么证明？”源氏双手撑在半藏的两侧，他几乎将人全完锁在了自己的可控范围之内，又问了一句：“要怎么样才能让你相信，我们该是属于彼此的？”

 

是的，只属于彼此，谁都不可以介入他们之间。

如果断指就能让父亲不再追究，那就拿起小刀，将这血淋淋的代价留在案板上。

如果还有人要成为障碍，那就让他尸沉东京湾，就像给半藏添麻烦的山崎组老大。

 

源氏侧过脸，用舌头撬开了半藏的牙关，他细致地就像是品鉴最美味的食物般，逗弄着和他交缠的舌头。

“嗯唔！”在敏感的上颚被挑逗的同时，手指趁机插入紧致的后穴——他们真的已经许久未曾做过了，半藏微疼地皱起了眉头，源氏抬起身，安抚地在其眉心上亲吻了两下，随后他忽低拉开了半藏的双腿……

“源……氏！”

制止的话还没喊出声，湿热的感觉就从大腿根部传来，半藏知道那是什么正在舔他的后穴——铺天盖地得羞耻感差点淹没了半藏，他挣扎着想要踹开源氏的头，可刚一抬脚，脚踝就被握住，随后双腿被拉扯开一个更加羞耻的角度。

源氏故意抬起半藏的屁股，让他可以一眼就看到了源氏究竟用何种表情和姿势舔着他的后穴。

“唔……唔！住手！”半藏越是挣扎被控制的力度就越大，纤细的脚踝甚至生生被掐出手的印记，而后穴被舌头侵犯的进程并没有终止，半藏是清楚地看着他弟弟是如何用残缺的手指撑开后穴，如何用舌头舔弄后穴上褶皱的皮肤。

“唔……嗯啊……！”后腰在一次次的舔弄后变得瘫软，而识得趣味的后穴开始变得不知羞耻，舌头浅浅地刺入后，它已经变得不再满足，甚至会轻微地收缩以挽留它在其中的时间。

浑身颤抖的岛田组老大艰难地呼吸着，下身已经被完全挑逗起的情欲灼烧着睿智的大脑，而身上这个恶劣的家伙只是将性器抵在湿漉漉的后穴上，每一次不知羞耻的收缩都得不到回应，“唔啊……嗯哼……”难耐地摩擦身下的沙发只会带来更加空虚的感觉，但是就算是如此……

 

“回答我的问题，半藏！”

“唔！”

“告诉我，你爱我！”

“……不……不，你……你不做，就给我滚！”

 

激烈的问答中，半藏一脚踢开了逐渐疯狂的源氏，而被踢翻了的人却没有再站起来，他仰面躺着，愣愣地望着松田组陈旧的天花板，喃喃自语了一句：“半藏，你为什么不想回答？”

“……”

“我们只是肉体关系吗？”

“……”

沉默就像是无尽的黑暗，它迫使心怀希望的人逐渐走向绝望。源氏没有再说什么，他慢慢地从地上爬起，一件一件地将自己的衣服捡起。

“我想我知道答案了，兄长。”

“嗙！”铁门关上了，通往爱情的路也成了断崖。

 

半藏背对着门，失神地看着窗外的霓虹灯。

他知道，自己是对的。

他也知道，自己已经“正确地”犯下了无法挽回的错误。

“源氏……”轻声的呢喃呼唤着不会再回头的人，也正是因为他不再会回头，所以才能用如此眷恋的感情将这个名字说出口，此刻，余留在身上的热度成了最苍凉的纪念品。半藏慢慢地坐起身，他闭上眼睛，一点点抚摸着源氏在他身上留下的吻痕，窗外五彩斑斓的霓虹灯透过玻璃映照在全裸的身体上，像是一场庄严的仪式。

 

****“就算要独自承受痛苦，你还是不愿意承认你爱我，是吗？”** **

 

 

04

那个声音出现的刹那，半藏就知道他和源氏都完了。

他们已经无法在这条背德的道路上回头了，一切都陷入了疯狂。

 

“唔……嗯啊……”

被操弄过度的后穴仍吞吐着插在其中的性器，而前端已经再也射不出任何的东西了，失去语言功能的嘴微微地张着，沙哑却依旧勾人的呻吟断断续续地从中泄露出来。源氏低下头，亲吻了下不断落下泪水的眼角，随后下跨的动作又激烈了起来，柔软淫靡的后穴顺从地被侵犯着，甚至主动收缩讨好了起来。

“嗯……够……够了啊——！”半是讨饶的话还没说完，更加激烈的抽插就将半藏的话顶了回去，重新蓄积起来的眼泪顺着脸颊一路划到了嘴中。

 

“这是你的惩罚，半藏。”源氏抓起半藏的手，将他整个人都扶了起来，随后自下而上将自己的性器整个儿都埋进了半藏的体内。

“不啊——！”

这是从未有过的深度，半藏觉得自己就像是被贯穿似的，体内的敏感点因为这一次的深入被反复顶撞，颤抖不已的双腿已经无法支撑他的身体，他叉开双腿跪在源氏的身上，双手紧紧扣进了健壮的肌肉中，已经射不出来的性器流着水渍顶在源氏的小腹上，而那平时禁欲寡淡的脸更是糟糕……

“你明明已经射不出来了吧……”源氏双手托着半藏的屁股，咬着眼前的立起的乳头说，“可你现在的脸……是在高潮啊，半藏。”源氏松了口，他抬起头看着那张嘴微张着、眼中满是情欲的脸，又挺了两下腰，轻轻的呻吟就像是本能地从喉咙里发出来的似的——已经坏掉了。

通红的脸上没有了理性的存在，逐渐失神的眼眸渐渐沉沦，没有羞耻心的后穴本能地追寻性欲的快乐……源氏摁下半藏的脸，亲吻着这只有他能够见到的脸，所有又惩罚性地咬了咬半藏的鼻尖，留下自己的牙印。

 

“不急，这笔账我们还没有算完。”

歌舞伎町的夜晚向来都只是开始。

 

-End-


End file.
